1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a material-handling device, and more particularly to the stacking and handling of building-frame sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for handling and stacking frame sections for building structures. That is, in many areas of wood-frame construction, there has been developed an assembly-line method for buildings such as those in multiple housing projects, particularly where the wall-frame sections are of a generally standard size and configuration, the configuration being generally rectangular.
Presently, such projects--no matter how large--are constructed frame-by-frame, room-by-room, and floor-by-floor. Thus, carpenters construct a building piece-by-piece on the construction site.
In some areas of construction--such as, for example, in large apartment, condominium and townhouse complexes--the frame structures are constructed away from the building site, the frame sections being manufactured in an assembly-line method. Thus, each portion of a frame section is assembled as the basic framework moves down the assembly line. The work is generally performed within the shortest distance possible from the building site.
This assembly-line method produces more accurately aligned frame structures at a rate of speed not possible in on-the-site construction.
However, because of the increased production of wall frame sections in the assembly-line method, other problems have been generated--notably, removing the finished frame structure from the assembly line rapidly enough to allow the line to move in a continuous manner. It has been necessary to employ several men to physically lift and carry each heavy frame section. At this time, the frame sections must be stacked in a specific order of assembly. Again, several men and pieces of machinery are employed to do this. A further problem is that each stack must be readily available for transporting to the construction site.
Hence, it can be understood that much time is spent, manpower is needed, and additional machinery is required to complete the sections--thus, very often overcoming the advantages of an assembly-line method of construction.
Accordingly, from the following description of the present invention, it will be shown that the herein-disclosed apparatus not only allows for a continuous assembly operation, but also aids in an even greater production of finished constructed wall sections.